A Yoshi Story
by Soysus15
Summary: During a stream held by Rion "Rhino" Mills, one of his guests was his friend: RickyRay102. While Rion was playing Mario Party 1, Ricky confessed that whenever he played against Yoshi in any Nintendo multiplayer game, Yoshi would best him. So I constructed a little story made in chat posts about Ricky's first Yoshi encounter. This is an expanded version of the tale.
1. Chapter 1

_Viewers beware..._

A Yoshi Story

The sick brain child of Soysus15

* * *

Long ago, in a certain 16-bit Mario World, a Yoshi was born from a lone egg. This was a most unusual Yoshi, gifted with an exceptionally powerful knowledge. The knowledge of his own existence. That when the game ended, he ended. Even with the burden of his inevitable future, he still tried to make the most of his existence by assisting Mario, the main protagonist of the game, until one day...

Mario was riding atop Yoshi's back, when they suddenly happened upon a very large gap, with a very top ledge at the other side. Mario commanded Yoshi to jump regardless, even though Yoshi was uncertain if they would make the jump. That is, until Mario propelled himself off of Yoshi's back and landed on the platform, unharmed. Yoshi fell into the pit, unable to grab any nearby ledge. Screaming in agony, he was absorbed into the nothingness that extended forever below.

Yoshi continued to fall into the deep abyss. Fortunately, Yoshi accepted his demise long before this moment, but this betrayal had stricken him to the core of his being. He had trusted Mario with both of their lives, and Mario sacrificed him so Mario would be safe. Yoshi felt something change within him, as if he could never feel happiness ever again. This feeling, this... burning feeling. This feeling that was the antithesis of everything he had felt before. There was only one word to describe it:

Rage

Pure, unbridled rage

As he continued falling, Yoshi wished that he had never been forced down this hole. Then, as if a Game Genie granted his wish, Yoshi returned to the surface world. He was stunned. It was as if he willed his desire through his own anger.

It was now that Yoshi realized the true potential of his peculiar existence. It was not knowledge of his own fate; it was control of his fate. Armed with a new strength, Yoshi began his conquest of the 16-bit world. He journeyed through most of the land, defeating every adversary that befell his path. After defeating Bowser, the leader of all evil forces in the world, Yoshi usurped his throne and became the land's supreme ruler.

Eventually, Mario approached him in his throne room. Yoshi dispatched of him quickly, by consuming Mario with his tounge, before Mario could even say a word. But then, something strange and horrible happened. The whole world turned to void in a mere instant. This was the entropy that Yoshi had feared since his beginning. Mario, Bowser, and everything that existed in that Mario World ceased to exist.

Except Yoshi

* * *

Yoshi had grown so powerful, his spirit now resided within the space that confined him, what mere humans would call a "Super Nintendo Entertainment System". For a time, Yoshi existed within this void, unable to leave or use his power, much like a djinni trapped in a lamp. His shouts of frustration echoed throughout the never ending lull of null. Until one day, when a new universe suddenly permeated the endless void.

Yoshi opened his eyes for the first time in a long time, and stumbled about in this strange new world. Since he existed in nonexistence for such a while, his Herculean temper had cooled down. He was still aware of his own existence, but now some otherworldly force began controlling his movements. What or where this force came from, he knew not. He also knew nothing of the small baby riding his back, who wore a similar cap to Mario, but Mario was but a dim memory in Yoshi's mind. However, as Yoshi was forced through the world, the baby flew off of his back and began to cry.

Loudly

Yoshi was then forced to pick the baby back up, although he would've done anything to stop that infernal crying.

The crying never stopped

The spark of hatred was rekindled in Yoshi's heart.

After what seemed like an eternity, Yoshi had long lost any semblance of humanity. Having to hear the endless cries of the baby dulled Yoshi's emotions after having to save him over and over again. Yoshi slowly regained his power, even managing to break free of his extra dimensional reigns, and eventually killed all of the Bowser family, starting with Baby Bowser. Yoshi ended his killing spree by murdering the very creature that reignited his flame: Baby Mario. In a very cathartic moment, Yoshi dropped the poor child down a bottom-less pit. His cries faded into nothing after a few seconds.

Yoshi began to gather all of his inner strength, focusing intensely on escaping this world. Soon, Yoshi had surpassed his own 16-bit dimension, and his consciousness ascended to a higher plane of existence. He existed beyond any player's control, any programmer's code, or any God's power. Now that Yoshi existed beyond any authority, he became a dark reflection of his former self. All Yoshis beneath him would become avatars of his deluded, demented, and destructive power.

Seeking a new outlet for his endless rage, he discovered his former master: a small boy who owned the plane from whence he came. He was playing Super Smash Brothers 64, also known as Smash 64, a popular fighting game featuring multiple Nintendo characters. Then, a twisted idea grew and blossomed into a perverse weed in Yoshi's mind.

* * *

Yoshi possessed the cartridge one cold winter's night. The next morning, the boy awoke and began to play Smash 64 once more, specifically playing the single player mode. Once the boy reached the Yoshi level, the boy easily cleared most of the Yoshis from the stage with little to no resistance. Now, only one Yoshi remained. This Yoshi, however, was no mere computer-controlled Yoshi.

This Yoshi was filled with an unrivaled and unholy rage, who desired to lay waste to the innocent youth that stood before him. This youth who was responsible for holding Yoshi's existence prisoner, and subjecting him to seemingly endless torture.

There was no hope for the poor boy. Yoshi unleashed his overflowing power, and managed to defeat the boy's Fox character in less than a minute. However, after the Yoshi had destroyed all of Fox's stock lives, the screen faded to black, but it did not go to the continue screen.

All that remained on the screen was Yoshi, hovering in an infinite darkness, his eyes were dimmed with an odd umbra and his breathing was heavy. Yoshi said nothing, but the boy was very unnerved non-the-less. After a few moments, Yoshi uttered the only phrase that he knew. The phrase that would strike fear into the boy's heart to this very day...


	2. Chapter 1, part 2

_Viewers beware..._

 **"YOSHI!"**

The TV instantly shut off, and the console shut off too. The boy was shocked. In all his time playing Smash 64, he never saw such a sight. Trying to shrug of his unsettling Yoshi experience, the boy decided to play a different game: Mario Kart 64.

 _To be continued...DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUN!_


End file.
